


Revelation

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Kisses exchanged while one person is on the other's lap.Alphas Merlin and Harry adore their omega Eggsy.  They come home from work to a surprise dinner and an anxious scent coming from their lad.





	Revelation

REVELATION

“Where’s Eggsy?” Harry demands as soon as he enters Merlin’s office.

“Contrary to your opinion, Harry, it is nae my week to watch him.” Merlin picks up his coat and briefcase. 

Harry rolls his eyes. “You watch everyone, Merlin…it’s your JOB. And if you’re trying to tell me you don’t keep an eye on our omega…”

“I dinnae ‘keep an eye’ on him. I occasionally check in to make sure he is all right.”

“And to see if he’s eating. And to see if he sleeps. And to see if he’s in the shower.”

“Ye make me sound like a dirty old man.” Merlin growls at Harry, his scent rising a bit.

“You ARE a dirty old man. I am, too, which is what makes us so perfect for each other and perfect for our lovely omega.” Harry gives Merlin a smacking kiss. “So, as Eggsy says, miss me with that scent of yours and tell me where he is. I stopped by his office and he’s not there. His coat and Rainmaker are gone as well.”

“Quite the deductive skills, Galahad…one would think you were a spy.” Merlin leads him out of the office and uses his fingerprints to lock the door. “He asked if it would be a problem for him to go home early. He wanted to prepare dinner for us.”

“Oh?” Harry’s scent is pleased and it’s Merlin’s turn to roll his eyes. Any action that could be defined as romantic has Harry turning into a schoolboy, especially where Eggsy is concerned. “That’s nice of him.”

“Aye,” Merlin agrees. “He is caught up on his work, so I told him it would nae be a problem.”

“Don’t act like such a robot, Merlin. You know you love the idea of him cooking for us as much as I do.”

“He is quite attractive while performing the traditional omega activities,” Merlin says. He climbs into the train and Harry sits next to him. “He is also quite attractive while holding a gun to a traffickers head, or while punching the face of a drug overlord, or while laying ye out while sparring.”

“Your idea of attractiveness should frighten me, but it really doesn’t,” Harry says with a grin. “I know you are hopelessly enamored with Eggsy just like I am. You show it differently.”

“Aye, I am nae a besotted fool who trips over Eggsy’s every word and falls over my own feet to care for him,” Merlin says. “I am an adult.”

“You are,” Harry says with a nod. “An adult who is wrapped around Eggsy Unwin’s little finger.”

“Lies,” Merlin snarls, although it is completely true.

He and Harry had met and fallen in love during Kingsman training, and had defied the usual laws of nature and stayed together. Alphas normally mated with omegas and kept them safely at home. They were two alphas who did not mate in the traditional fashion, but had tiny tattoos over their hearts, and wore wedding rings. They’d never looked for an omega, not even for their ruts. They took perfectly good care of one another, thank you very much, and needed no simpering omega to offer himself arse up. And then they met Eggsy Unwin, an omega who most definitely did not agree to be kept safely at home. He entered the Kingsman universe with a fury, and they’d both been attracted to him the moment they met him. It was only after V-Day, after Harry’s death and virtual resurrection, that the pair admitted their feelings to one another and eventually to Eggsy. They’d expected him to decline; what young and healthy omega would be interested in a pair of old fussy married alphas whose pup-making days were long behind them? This omega. He loved and cared and fussed over them as much as any regular omega. The only difference was he put his life on the line every time he went on a mission, which was a large adjustment for them to make. Their alpha personalities suffered every time their omega left on assignment but they were so very proud of him, and wouldn’t want him any other way.

They continue to bicker as they walk through the shop and get into a Kingsman cab. Merlin knows Harry is right; although he doesn’t show his affection in flowery words and romantic actions like Harry, he would give his life for his precious omega. Merlin had never thought he’d find love at all; he’s not exactly the type of man people fall in love with. But for some reason Harry had fallen in love with him, and Eggsy as well. 

Harry and Merlin both sniff the air as soon as they enter the house. Eggsy had moved in with them the year before, and his scent means home more than anything Merlin had ever smelled in his life. Mingled with the scent of Eggsy is the delicious aroma of dinner, but also something else. Anxiety. Fear. They look at one another. “Darling, we’re home!” Harry calls.

“Hey!” Eggsy comes hurrying down the hall from the kitchen, a beaming smile on his face. Merlin notices he’s changed out of his Kingsman suit but not into his usual trakkies and vest. He’s wearing a pair of grey trousers that hug his gorgeous arse in a delicious manner and an aquamarine jumper that brings out his eyes “Welcome home.” Eggsy kisses Harry and rubs noses with him, their usual greeting. Harry kisses his forehead and briefly sniffs at his bond mark before allowing Merlin to kiss him hello. Merlin’s kiss is firmer than Harry’s; not a kiss of ownership, but a kiss of protection. Eggsy will know that Merlin is strong and ready to protect him with his dying breath. He also nips at the bond mark. A double-bonding was rare but not unheard of. The omega had to be strong enough to take the bites consecutively, one immediately after the other. The issue of strength definitely wasn’t a problem when it came to Eggsy.

“Hello, leannan.” Merlin kisses his forehead as well. 

“Made a drink fer ya, Harry, it’s upstairs in tha bedroom. Got ya a beer as well, Merlin. Go on up an’ get comfy, dinner will be ready in a mo…chicken kiev.” They watch him walk back down the hall to the kitchen.

“Dinner…drinks…” Harry muses.

“He’s wearing your favorite outfit of his, and making my favorite dinner.” Merlin frowns. “Something is nae right here, Harry, and I’ll be knowing what it is.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, dearest.” Harry leads the way up the stairs. “Perhaps he just wanted to give us a nice evening together.”

“Perhaps.” Merlin can smell the worry in Harry’s scent.

They quickly change clothes and put their work clothing away, sipping at their drinks as they go. Before they leave the bedroom, Harry says, “Merlin, you don’t…you don’t think he’s had a change of heart, do you? That he’s made a mistake bonding himself to us?”

“Harry,” Merlin says in astonishment. “Eggsy is nae the type of person to just blindly go into a mating…a double-mating at that. He knows his heart and would nae give it away so casually.”

“I know. Our omega thinks things through…most of the time. But now he’s lived with us, and seen us at our worst. He’s young and handsome, and he…”

“Stop, Harry.” Merlin pulls his husband into a hug. “Ye are radiating worry and concern. I am used to it, but it would be enough to choke Eggsy if he caught scent of it, and it would make him upset. Let’s not borrow trouble. We will wait and see. If he does not explain before we come to bed, we will ask.”

“All right.” Harry kisses Merlin. “I love you so much, Hamish.”

“And I love ye.” They go downstairs and into the kitchen. “It smells heavenly in here, lad.”

“Thank you. Everything’s all ready, just sit down.” Eggsy fills their plates and makes sure they’re taken care of before sitting in his own chair. “How was work today?”

“Merlin didn’t make any of the recruits cry, so I see that as a win,” Harry says with a sly grin.

“It is nae my fault that recruits are usually a whining bunch of idiots,” Merlin snaps. “I raise my voice. If they cry, that is their own fault.”

“I didn’t cry,” Eggsy points out.

“Nae, ye did not, although ye did scream like a lass during the parachute test.”

“I was falling from the sky without a parachute!” Eggsy almost screeches, and Harry laughs.

They continue to chat over dinner, Harry insisting on doing the dishes. “Why don’t you two go into the lounge? I’ll finish up here, make tea, and join you after.” He gives Merlin a pointed look and Merlin instantly reads it. If Eggsy needs to open his heart about something, he will do it more easily with Merlin, since Harry is usually so emotional when it comes to his omega. 

“Harry, I should clean up,” Eggsy says unhappily. He stacks plates and brings them to the sink.

“Do I need to use my alpha voice on you?” Harry says only half-teasingly.

“Gets me hard when ya do,” Eggsy reminds him.

“Mmm.” Harry rubs against him, licking at his mark. “Go in the lounge with Merlin, darling…now.”

Eggsy shivers and whimpers a bit, tilting his neck. “Y-yes, Harry.”

Harry smiles and gives his arse a playful swat as Eggsy walks away. Merlin gets settled on the sofa and pulls Eggsy close. “Thank ye for the hard work ye did tonight, lad. Everything was delicious.”

“Twas no trouble. I like taking care of you two, you know that.”

“Aye. And I know we are nae always the easiest alphas to look after.”

“Well, maybe if you would stand up and stretch every so often, an’ if Harry wouldn’t feel tha need ta peacock out on missions, my job would be easier.” Eggsy pokes Merlin in the side.

“Come here, lad.” Merlin tugs at Eggsy until he’s sitting on his lap, knees on either side of Merlin’s hips. He kisses him for a long time, sweet gentle kisses that he rarely bestows but that Eggsy drinks in like water. Eggsy sighs, tucking his head into Merlin’s neck. Merlin can smell the contentment rolling from Eggsy in waves, but there is still the underlying sense of anxiety. “Leannan.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m getting the feeling that ye have something ye wish to discuss with us,” Merlin says quietly. He knows they’d decided to wait Eggsy out, but he cannot wait any longer. Not when his scent is so full of negativity.

Eggsy stiffens in his arms and slowly sits up. “Oh, well, um…”

“Ye made my favorite dish…ye are wearing the clothing Harry loves. We can also smell the worry, and that in turn worries us.” Merlin searches Eggsy’s face. “Have we done something wrong, lad? Something to harm ye, or make ye unhappy?”

“What? No!” Eggsy almost shouts. “No…happiest I’ve been in my life. Love ya both so much, love bein’ yer omega. Used ta dream of finding a big strong alpha who would take care of me but still let me be me…an’ somehow I got two.” Eggsy kisses him again, playing with the front of Merlin’s jumper. “I just…I got some news, an’ I’m afraid ya won’t like it. I…I made yer favorite an’ wore Harry’s favorite so…so ya wouldn’t throw me away.”

“My darling boy,” Harry says from where he’s standing in the doorway with the tea tray. “What would make you ever think we could throw you away?”

“Sometimes alphas do that…decide they’re done with the omega, an’ they kick ‘im out. Got lots more rights than omegas did twenty years ago, but still…you’s could toss me out on my arse if ya wanted.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s chin and turns his face. “Leannan, what have you done that would make us want to get rid of you?”

“I ain’t done nothin’, really…” Tears fill Eggsy’s eyes and Merlin and Harry both gasp at the scent of despair pouring into the room. “I’m…I’m pregnant.”

Merlin is temporarily deafened by the sound of the tea tray and its contents crashing to the hardwood floor. “I’m sorry, lad?”

“I’m…I’m pregnant.” Eggsy sniffles and starts to get up. “I’ll clean that up, Harry.”

“Ye will nae clean it up. Forget the fucking tray, Eggsy.” Merlin holds him fast as Harry takes a few steps into the room, his brown eye wide with surprise. “You’re…”

“Up tha duff. Pregnant.” Eggsy wraps his arms around his waist, looking absolutely miserable. “Know this weren’t in yer plans. Yer set in yer ways, got your routines an’ all. Pup will fuck that up big time…an’ I’ll be fucked up, too. All fat an’ waddlin’…won’t be able to go in tha field no more, an’ then I’ll be nursing, so I will have to be out for even longer. Know…know we ain’t never discussed pups.” Tears are streaming down his face now and he doesn’t try to wipe them away. He simply hugs himself tighter. “Just…I ain’t gonna give it up. Ya can get rid of me if ya want, but I’m keepin’ this baby. I’ll take care of it, don’t need no help from you’s. Don’t know whose it is, either…ya both had me my last heat. But I’m…”

“Eggsy…Eggsy, hush.” Merlin pulls Eggsy against him, tucking his face into Eggsy’s neck and scenting the bond mark. He sends out as much love and calm as he can, and he can smell Harry doing the same. 

“My darling sweet boy,” Harry croons, running his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and kissing the back of his neck. “Please don’t think that, don’t think that we wouldn’t want you, that we don’t want you. We want you no matter what…”

“…and this is wonderful news,” Merlin finishes for him, meeting Harry’s eye. He knows they are in perfect agreement on this. “We’ve never discussed pups because, quite honestly, we never thought we could possibly have them. Our ruts are few and far between now, as ye know.” 

“Really?” Eggsy sniffs and sits back up, eyes hopeful.

“I have never lied to ye, leannan, and I will nae be starting now. We love ye more than anything…ye alone are a blessing in our dull lives. But to have this with ye? A pup? That…that is more than we could have ever hoped for.”

Eggsy looks at Harry. “He speaks for us both, darling. We never thought we’d find an omega willing to take us both, have us both, and then we found you. I’d never allowed myself to dream of having a child. This…” Harry looks away, lifting the eyepatch a bit. His eye no longer has sight, but it can water and tear.

“Haz.” Eggsy quickly reaches over to palm his face. “Don’t…don’t cry. Ya know it irritates yer eye somethin’ fierce.”

Merlin says nothing, simply pushes Eggsy into a standing position. He then shoves at Eggsy’s jumper until he takes the hint and removes it. “Ye are beautiful, ye are amazing, ye are a gift.” Merlin gently kisses the flat abdomen. “How far along are ye?”

“Nine weeks. I have a doctor’s appointment next Tuesday,” Eggsy says almost shyly. Harry leans in and kisses his stomach as well.

“We will go with you,” Harry says and Merlin nods in agreement. Merlin flicks his tongue into Eggsy’s belly button and he finally giggles, hands petting at each of their heads.

“You two are gonna be insufferable about this, ain’t ya?”

“Ye have no bloody idea, lad.” Merlin reaches for Harry’s hand and he takes it. They stand together, wrapping their arms around Eggsy. “It does nae matter who the genetic father is, Eggsy. We are a family, and we will all love and cherish this bairn.”

“Merlin’s right,” Harry says. 

“I cannae hear that enough,” Merlin says. Eggsy giggles again, his scent joyous and sunny.

“I think there is only one way to celebrate this,” Harry announces.

“Eggsy cannae have champagne,” Merlin reminds him sternly.

“I know.” Harry gives him a scathing look. He gives a hand to each of them and starts backing toward the stairs. “I think we should clean up this mess, and then take a very long time showing our omega how much we love and worship him.”

“That is a very good idea.” Merlin winks at Eggsy who turns and nimbly runs up the stairs, leaving Harry and Merlin to clean up.


End file.
